Đσ уσυ ωαит тσ
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"Bajo la atenta mirada de Doc Hudson, tenía que tener bastante valor (o carecer de cierto sentido común) para deslizar su mano desde el hombro de su pupilo hasta su muslo… y eso era lo que lo hacía tan interesante."::..::Semi!AU/Humanizado::...


**Disclaimer: Cars &Cars2 **no **me pertenece, la estrofa es de la canción de Franz Ferdinand y el resto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ No sé ni cómo excusar esto; si bien me han pasado cosas locas este año y estas últimas dos semanas fueron algo más... extremas, debo organizar muchas de mis ideas... _so_ , mientras, dejaré esta ridiculez que, con más que suerte, le alegra el día a alguien (?).**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Humanizado & Semi!AU post-Cars2, algo slash,** ** _ & con dulce OoC por encima~_.**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **D** o **Y** ou **W** ant **T** o.

* * *

 _«When I woke up tonight, I said I'm gonna make somebody love me…  
And now I know that it's you… You're so lucky!»_

* * *

 **D** espertar en una casa ajena no le era extraño, aún con lo tradicional que insistía en ser su madre y en las costumbres que él debía demostrar para no caer tan temprano en el cliché de «gigolo» que vendían las absurdas películas que solían ver sus otros amigos extranjeros. Sin embargo, a pesar de los años pasados desde su adolescencia, su actitud inmadura prevalecía.

«… _Ma_ Francesco no es nada parecido a alguien así —había mencionado en ese entonces para rebatir el argumento, confiando, más que nada, en su segura y galante sonrisa—. Francesco va más allá de _eso_.»

Esa fue la primera vez que, en general y de forma técnica, fue rechazado, si bien no se sentía como una derrota o algo similar. Irremediable, con ello, el italiano había confirmado el por qué toda su atención terminaba volcada en ese sujeto. _Casi_ estaba a su altura —en sus estándares personales— y, además, _era muy divertido de molestar._

«Entonces, te recomiendo que pases "de eso" con alguien más. No estoy interesado.»

Sí, McQueen se le podría haber escapado en esa ocasión, después de que un ruido cercano los distrajera —lo suficiente como para que el cerebro del rubio se ventilara y lo hiciera entrar en razón, _aún si no fuera muy sensato enfrentarse a los paparazzi con el aspecto desorientado, la ropa desacomodada y el rostro tan rojo como las brillantes marcas en su cuello… tras salir de la estación de pits de su rival_ —, pero Francesco se daba el lujo de presumir el haberse salido con la suya cada vez que le era posible, a pesar de todo… _incluido el tiempo_ ; había asegurado que saldría con la estrella de Radiator Springs mucho antes de estar algo cerca de poder lograrlo, agregándole más dificultad al reto con el que se había encaprichado.

Y a la prueba estaba lo que vivía en ese momento: la situación se había prestado para tener a un experto en carreras, vigilándolo de frente y, a su lado, el tentador cuerpo de su _innocente ragazzo_. No era la primera vez que salían de forma anónima (y tampoco se trataba de que estuviesen cerca, porque habían estado mucho más cerca más veces de lo que Lightning estaría dispuesto a admitir durante esa temporada), aunque la carga que Francesco percibía en el ambiente era, por lejos, mucho más densa de la que hubo la primera vez que lo hizo con el del #95.

—No es la cena más elegante que he tenido —murmuró, concentrado en su hamburguesa y con un ligero tono arrogante que fue el que lo sacó de sus pensamientos— pero, para haber sido tan improvisada… supongo que podrías haberlo hecho peor —concedió a su modo, girándose hacia el castaño que sorbía su bebida helada.

Cuando estuvo a punto de hablar, éste terminó limitándose a sonreír de lado y seguir con su smoothie tras asentir; no necesitaba ver directamente a Doc Hudson para saber que la mirada que le dedicaba, por encima de sus rectangulares lentes, era una que sólo le avisaba cuán esperaba que cometiese un estúpido error… como el que había estado por hacer cuando, casi, estuvo por soltar un «estúpido comentario de mal gusto», como solía llamarles cariñosamente Lightning luego de callarlo con un codazo.

No estaba asustado — _ni un poco_ , nada intimidaba a Francesco Bernoulli— pero estaba bastante consciente de que había saltado directamente a una prueba de fuego cuando el mítico corredor del #51 tuvo que unírseles a su furtiva cita… en uno de los tantos McDonald's de California.

— ¿Ya le dijiste a Sally que estamos aquí? —preguntó el mayor a su pupilo, rozando lo despectivo al hablar, aún si él pareció no lo notarlo.

—De seguro Mater ya le avisó —restó importancia antes de que su semblante cobrara un tono pícaro—, al igual que también debe haberle avisado a Sheriff que también estás con nosotros, sano y a salvo en vez de estar recluido en tu solitaria suite.

—Entendido—fue la única respuesta que recibió, quedando conforme sólo con eso.

En silencio —y con el ceño fruncido, cortesía de un pinchazo de celos ante el cambio de actitud que demostraba el otro—, Francesco le vio comer la básica ensalada que había pedido, siendo completamente diferente a todo el repertorio de comida chatarra que el ex-novato había pedido _por no ser el que paga y tener el derecho de darse esa libertad de vez en cuando por "privilegios de campeón"_. Para cuando notó que se había perdido en algo tan absurdo como analizar la comida sobre la mesa, su frappé estaba por agonizar y la divertida mirada de Lightning seguía puesta en sus ojos caobas.

— ¿Dar tantas vueltas en tu última carrera te sigue afectando? —Bromeó antes de arrebatarle el envase de plástico—. Terminaré este, tú ve por otro… _Y, ésta vez, evita llamarte Francesco cuando pidas la orden_ —agregó antes de llevarse la pajilla a los labios, todavía con esa actitud juguetona que seguía demostrando el _bambino_ que era… o que fingía ser.

Tomando ese gesto como una victoria personal, el piloto de F1 se puso de pie y observó al Hudson, del mismo modo arrogante que podría haber hecho con cualquier otro colega de competencia.

— ¿ _Papà-McQueen_ va a querer algo? —curioseó, más que nada, por medir sus límites.

—Con la ensalada me basta, tengo que cuidar lo que como de todos modos —respondió, sereno a pesar de no mirarle y de que su voz seguía sonando bastante indiferente—. Gracias igualmente.

— _Bene._

Alzando hombros, partió hasta el mostrador y, apenas le dio la espalda a ambos americanos, el rubio se agazapó sobre sus papas fritas con kétchup.

— ¿Qué piensas, Doc? —Preguntó al instante, dándole un rápido vistazo al #1, que lo atrapó, para su suerte, _in fraganti_ —. Es todo un idiota, ¿cierto?

—Y te sigue gustando —apuntó con naturalidad el de cabello azulado, borrando automáticamente la sonrisa que el menor esbozaba.

—Ese no es el punto —trató de negar, evitando todo tipo de vacilación.

— ¿No lo es? —Repitió con un deje burlón, alzando una ceja una vez apartó la ensalada y apoyó su mentón sobre sus entrelazadas manos—. ¿Con qué otro propósito me trajiste, corredorcito? No hubieras insistido tanto en que los acompañara si no tuvieses algún motivo escondido.

En silencio y con un movimiento de cabeza, Lightning le señaló al italiano, bastante cómodo al estar apoyado en el mostrador y, para variar, coqueteando con la chica al otro lado de la caja.

—Odio admitir esto, viejo —empezó, bufando tras desviar la mirada e inhalando antes de seguir adelante con la confesión—… _peronecesitotuopinión._

Doc no contestó nada en ese momento, sólo se dedicó a dejarlo con el bullicio del ambiente después de notar que el italiano no hacía más que hablarle a la empleada sobre Lightning: sólo bastaba prestarle el mínimo de atención a sus gestos y todo resultaba obvio para todos… excepto para el único chico que le daba la espalda, sumido en completa negación.

— ¿Qué necesitas qué, hijo? —Definitivamente, lo había hecho esperar a propósito y su no-sonrisa lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos, _pero eso no era lo importante_ —. No entiendo lo que dices si balbuceas.

—No balbuceé —gruñó, avergonzado— y-y sé lo que tratas de hacer, pero no me harás repetirlo de vuelta.

—Entonces no podré ayudarte en nada, niño.

No obstante, al momento en el que fue a replicar con algo más, el europeo ya había regresado con otro frappé de fresa.

— ¿Extrañaron mucho a Francesco?

—No te imaginas cuánto —soltó el #95 en un suspiro, rodando los ojos cuando se sentó a su lado y pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros, obligándole a sentarse derecho—. ¿No quieres ir a perderte por otro rato o…?

—McQueen, no es necesario que seas tan agresivo con _tuo amoruccio_ —interrumpió, tan burlón como ronco cuando su aliento rozó el cuello del otro durante un indisimulado impulso—. Estamos en confianza, _vero?_

—Yo diría que en demasiada confianza —corrigió por lo bajo el de rojo, en efecto, con ese mismo tono en sus mejillas.

— _Così va molto meglio._

Bajo la atenta mirada de Doc Hudson, tenía que tener bastante valor (o carecer de cierto sentido común) para deslizar su mano desde el hombro de su pupilo hasta su muslo… y eso era lo que lo hacía tan interesante.

Dibujando una de sus mejores sonrisas, empezó con su nueva misión, aprovechando a recorrer el contorno del menor entretanto en lugar de actuar con más naturalidad y sólo pasar a apoyar la mano en el borde de la otra silla.

— ¿Qué rayos se supone que…?

Si bien no siguió hablando, su semblante decía bastante… y ni una sola palabra era precisamente buena.

—Francesco sólo jugaba _un po'_ —se excusó, apelando a su invisible inocencia—, ¿o es mucho para McQueen? —presionó, olvidándose del otro presente cuando dejó el smoothie sobre la mesa para pasar a sostener su mentón conforme seguía rompiendo la distancia.

—Está Doc presente —regañó, aparentando firmeza, aunque esa solapa no duró demasiado en pie.

—De hecho, novato —le llamó el de lentes apenas vislumbró cómo sus orbes celestes buscaban auxilio en él, levantándose de su asiento en el acto—, comienza a dolerme la cabeza y pensaba en retirarme.

— ¡P-Pero, Doc…! ¡No puedes…!

—No es traición y sí puedo —sentenció, cortando las no-súplicas sin ningún tipo de remordimiento—. En cuanto mi opinión: consíganse un cuarto y no dejes que eso te impida llegar tarde a tu práctica de mañana, ¿está todo claro?

— ¿Por qué…?

—Bernoulli —nombró después, del mismo modo que un profesor está por regañar a uno de sus niños, y el aludido enseguida alzó la vista—, quedas al mando mientras yo no esté presente.

— ¡Hey! ¿Acaso no tengo voz ni voto…?

— _Certo, Papà-McQueen!_ —El castaño asintió con ímpetu al callarlo, todavía aferrado a su cuerpo—. ¡ _Il grandioso_ _è fantastico_ Francesco no lo decepcionará!

Por cosa de segunda o tercera vez en lo que llevaba de la noche, Doc pareció reír levemente.

—Espero que no.

Sin embargo, sólo se despidió de ambos de forma parcial, culpa de la jaqueca por la vista cansada y el pesado día que había tenido mucho antes de que Lightning decidiera arrastrarlo consigo a esa cita.

— _McQueen, ¿quieres…?_

— _¡No! ¡Absolutamente no!_

El escucharlo quejarse, aún a distancia, era la confirmación perfecta de que había hecho bien en dejarlo en manos de aquel dramático y caprichoso italiano.

—Ah.

Cuán afortunado se sentía.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo, en caso de haya alguien por ahí~!**_ **Sí, empecé en pseudo-POV, luego pasé por otro y terminé en el restante, _gracias, gracias_ —reverencia(?—, pero como que mi mentecilla celebra así todo el hype por lo que parece que será Cars3 (y, como primero quiero verla y juzgarla para poder seguir adelante con otro desastrozo OneShot que, predeciblemente, _involucra a Storm (?_ ), debía dejarlo salir :'D7, _en especial cuando me puse terca con la idea de que Doc estuviese como el verdadero jefe de mecánicos de Lightning durante la segunda peli_ x'3...**

 **Espero que haya causado algo de gracia este delirio hecho de madrugada, _porque es el mejor momento para escribir~_ o que entretuviese lo suficiente uvu/.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir (más allá de preguntar si soy la única que notó tardía la desaparición de varios fics Docning ;v;)... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! G _razie siempre por leer~!_**


End file.
